Very Invisible
by Miss-Robin
Summary: Catherine could feel she wasn't truly alone that night.  "I know you feel me next to you..." Songfict. Supernatural. Chloe/Catherine. T for extreamly mild femslash.


1Author's note: Okay, well this is my first stab at something like this. Its not really something that has a major following like all my other ficts but something about this movie just stuck with me. The song is by Armor For Sleep in case you were wondering. Look it up if you get a chance, its pretty good.

Disclaimer: I do not own the film 'Chloe' or Amanda Seyfried, unfortunately. :(

.Very Invisible.

Catherine had the dream again.

It had been a while since she'd had it, her psychologist saying that meant she was getting better, healing. She used to have it every night.

She'd repeated the scene over and over again in her sleep countless nights, of those baby blue, almost gray eyes always so confused and hurt. She'd see those pastel pink lips open wide in shock. _Her _pale blonde hair falling around her flawless porcelain face, then above it as gravity took her perfect form down and out the window, heading for the cement below. The last image would be _her_ fragile body broken, looking very much so like a doll. Empty but still excruciatingly beautiful.

Catherine would always wake up crying with David trying desperately to comfort her.

Tonight, however it was different. She didn't wake up crying.

David had noticed, when he had gotten up to use the restroom, that his wife was actually smiling in her sleep.

'_Remember two years ago_

_when you broke down and cried to me_

_about how you couldn't be alone_

_how you needed me next to you_'

She saw that oh too familiar smile again. That smile that was so breathtakingly beautiful that it made her heart ache. This was the first pleasant dream she'd had of _her_ since 'the incident'.

It was like they were back in that hotel room, their first and only time. There was this young woman before her with so much to give. So much life, intelligence, beauty and love- _she _was every straight man's dream. And yet, _she_ was offering it all to Catherine. _She_ was offering everything to this older shell of a woman, who's blind need for her husband turned a once strong individual into a sad weak little thing. _She_ took control, and gave up _her_ mouth, _her_ fingers, _her_ perfect lithe body. Catherine took it all, and gave nothing in return. She felt an awful pang of guilt.

"I'm so sorry."

_Her_ presence was like silk caressing her body, tangent, more 'there' than any dream should be. Catherine looked up at the smaller female who's lips still remained upturned. _She_ said nothing.

'_you made me promise on your tears_

_to never let you be_

_without my voice inside your ears_

_well I found my way back'_

Catherine felt the first sting of tears on her dreamer's eyes as _she_ approached her, slowly, as if cornering a small, scared animal. _Her_ smile widened as _her_ all too warm fingertips grazed the older woman's cheek.

Catherine half shuddered and half sobbed.

"What are you doing?" She choked out, but got no response.

_She_ just smiled. Catherine ached to hear the sound of_ her _voice. The way _she_ spoke was the first thing she noticed, the way _she_ played with words in her stories, made themher own.

'_you'll never be alone again_

_isn't that what you wanted?_

_no you'll never be alone again_

_I am right here with you'_

_Her_ delicate practiced hands stoked the doctor's face and hair, causing her heart to race._ She_ was always too good, too perfect.

Lips kissed her cheeks, her forehead, but just bypassed Catherine's mouth, causing her let out another strangled sound.

_She_ just smiled.

Pale, smooth hands danced across her body, touching her lightly freckled skin and rubbing against the material of her silk sleeping camisole. Catherine let out a shudder, then a light moan, as a single tear streaming down her face.

This felt far too real.

'_I know you feel me next to you_

_you can't shake me off, you can't shake me off, _

_this time around...'_

_She_ was straddling her now, her thin perfect body so warm against her's. She could feel the weight of her pressing against her stomachs, and the shift of the bed from her sudden movement.

"This- this cant be real!" she let out a sob, as a pair of pale lips ghosted right above hers.

'_You're trying hard to kill the truth_

_so stop playing around, stop playing around, _

_you know your not alone'_

"Catherine! Catherine, are you alright?"

Catherine blinked her eyes, she was gone, replaced by the worried image of her husband shaking her shoulders.

She looked around the room, searching, her eyes momentarily falling on the hair pin that lay on the edge of the dresser. She looked back up at him and smiled weakly.

"Sorry to have woken you, David. Guess it was just a bad dream…"

He eyed her for a moment, asking her once again if she was alright, which she affirmed, and satisfied he rolled over, facing the other way, and returned to sleep.

She sat awake, thinking.

She could her the almost silent sound of music being played, most likely from her son's room. It sounded hauntingly familiar, but before she could place it, it died out.

She stayed sitting, thinking, and began to remember.

'_Remember when I was here?_

_I tried to be as fake as the world_

_you called me out just to see_

_if I could be real enough'_

She remembered the first time they met. The way she was startled by_ her _politeness, and obvious intelligence, and the way she felt lightly bewitched by her simple beauty. She rembered the way _she_ spoke, her use of words and her pronunciation. The way _her_ lips moved to shape out her words, and the sound of her voice. Oh, that voice.

Catherine sighed, trying to chase away the thoughts. She didn't need this anymore. She had moved on.

The music was audible again, only for a second. She focused on listening, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. She frowned, then lay back down. She had work tomorrow.

Her eyes only closed a second before she saw _her_ again.

'_[I'd] never take your heart from you_

_and leave it all alone_

_I came back down to stay with you_

_even if you don't know'_

Catherine blinked again and _she_ was gone.

She wrapped the blanket more tightly around herself,

'_I know you feel me next to you_

_you can't shake me off, you can't shake me off, this time around_

_you're trying hard to kill the truth_

_so stop playing around, stop playing around, you know your not alone'_

Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw something pale and blonde, but turned and it wasn't there. She could feel _her_ warmth though. Weren't ghosts supposed to be cold? There was never anything cold about _her_.

It was only a dream, she reminded herself. Her subconscious was playing tricks on her because she was tired and guilt ridden. But why did it feel so real?

She felt hot and suddenly very uncomfortable, as if someone was laying on her. She felt no hands or feet touching her nearly fully exposed body, just a great all encompassing warmth that made her dizzy.

"...too... real..."

'_Watch how my heart doesn't beat_

_there's no ground under my feet_

_I'm floating over your bed now'_

The heat becoming too intense she closed her eyes, a ragged breath escaping her lips. Opening them again brought those all too familiar pale blue doe eyes.

"I'm sorry, ahh, I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry..." She cried, even though she felt no malice coming from _her_. _She_ was still smiling, now a bit sadly.

_Her_ lips drew closer, finally resting softly upon Catharine who responded by kissing her whole heartedly, putting all her love for the girl in that one kiss. _Her_ lips, unlike the rest of her, were cold, surprising the other woman. It was an all too familiar cold that Catherine had been harboring inside herself.

'_I'll be the voice in the dark_

_the freezing cold in your heart_

_that you thought died away with me_

_but I'll be right next to you...'_

Catherine's tears were now falling freely as she continued to apologize, in return the apparition only smiled.

The next morning Catherine awoke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing loudly next to her bed. She sat up, noticing her husband's absence. Annoyed, she dragged on her teal house robe and slippers, leaving the uncomfortable and lonely room.

'It was only a dream' she reminded herself with a wry smile.

"Mmm, David! What are you cooking, it smells terrific..." she smiled brightly as she made her way to the kitchen. Catching her refection in the hall mirror made her heart nearly stop.

_She_ was standing there, behind her, as plain as day. That smile still playing upon_ her_ lips.

Catherine screamed, not a sound of fright, but of despair as she collapsed onto the floor.

"What's the matter?" David ran in, clutching his wife.

"Chloe." Was all she could say before curling up into a ball and sobbing.

'_I know you feel me next to you...' _


End file.
